


Birthday Rook

by clehjett, Galotica



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Small reference to bullying, Very fluffy, birthday reader, cinnamon roll jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galotica/pseuds/Galotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been colourblind her whole life and her boyfriend Jacob has gotten her something for her birthday that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Rook

“Y/N, my darling, wake up,” a husky voice whispers in my ear, a shiver shoots down my spine in response to the voice.

“A few more minutes…” I groggily groan, waving my hand to push the source of sound away.

“Well, seeing as it’s your birthday, I’ll let you sleep in,” he answers. I shoot up, out of the sheets at the mention of the special day which is today.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” I slur, going to our wardrobe and pawing through my clothes. You would say I have a perfect boyfriend, perfect family and such. But there is a major detail to my life.

I’m colour-blind.

I’ve never seen colour in my life. My life is surrounded in different shades of grey, the only colour I know, seen and lived with. I was bullied in during my pre-pubescent years because of it. They used to taunt me, “hey what’s this colour? That’s right you don’t know because you can’t see.”  
It got so bad, I started to cut myself in 9th grade, holding over well into my teenage years. During a particularly tense period of darker thoughts, Jacob came, and we began to date, we fell in love, but was only after 2 years of being together that I told him of my condition. He was shocked but remained steadfast by my side. And that is why I love him even more; he is better than any colour I could see.

I skip down the steps, into the kitchen expecting to find Jacob hunched over the stove, attempting to cook my eggs again, but he’s not anywhere in sight. I shrug my shoulders and cook my own bacon and eggs. Just as I am about to reach the eggs in the fridge, I get picked up with hands underneath my armpits. I squeal from the sudden action, Jacob walking and placing me on top of the black marble counter. Well so I’ve been told…

“The birthday girl shouldn’t be cooking her own meals on her birthday,” he nudges his nose against mine. His sharp but smooth nose, tickles mine and I giggle at his sweet smile.

“But Jacob~”

“No ‘buts’, Ms L/N. I shall cook breakfast for you so you just-”

“Jacob, i think you’ve forgot something,” i tease

“Hmm? And what’s that, if I may ask?” He raises an eyebrow cynically.

“You burn things and you can’t cook for shit,” i laugh

“I can cook baked beans”

“Oh, can you please cook some baked beans for me?” I ask batting my eyes at him

“At once, my princess,” he grabs out the can of beans and puts it into the microwave for 2 minutes. He soon serves me a bowl full of baked beans, two spoons in different sides of the bowl.

“Jacob, why are there two spoons?”

“One for me and one for you,” he scoops a spoonful of beans and brings it to his mouth. We dine in companionable silence, our spoons clinking against each other once in a while. We finish soon enough, him licking the bowl clean, me sucking the spoon dry, and some of the sauce sticks on his cheek and sideburns.

“Wait,” i wipe the sauce away with my thumb, licking it off not to waste any valuable tomato flavoured sauce. He raises an eyebrow at me in wonder and the thumb that i just licked.

“Do you want your birthday presents now? Y/N?”

“YES! I mean… Yes, please. Mr Frye,” I shout, only to catch myself and dull my tone in mock chagrin. He chuckles and leads me into the living room, seating me on the soft couch while he disappears for a moment. The presents in question vary in the size, some that fit the palm of your hand, and others as big as jewellery box.

“Jacob, how many presents are there?”

“There are 5 from me, 3 from your parents, 2 from Evie and 1 from my parents. But you should start with your parents first”

“Ok,” I begin unwrapping the smallest present which turns out to be silver sterling necklace with a heart dangling off of it. The next present i get is 2 new sketchbooks and lead pencils, it may sound lame but i really love to sketch and i simply can’t colour in anything. I unwrap everybody's gifts leaving me with a variety of jewellery, art supplies, cookbooks and new technology and there are an array of lovely gifts around me. 

“Jacob? Didn’t you say there was 5 gifts from you? I got only 4,” I ask in quizzically, looking up at him, sitting on the couch from where I tuck my legs under me on the ground.

“Oh, it seems that i’ve forgotten that present. I’ll just get it. Just one second….” he grins, wiggling a teasing finger. He goes out of the room to get my final present, and I find myself tingling in anticipation. Is there a reason that he didn’t put it out here with the others? Or is it that he forgot to put it out? He comes back into the room with a smile on his face and hands holding something around his back. 

“Now close your eyes,” he says softy, nowhere near commanding. I do as he says with a grin that I can’t stop spreading onto my face. “Open your hands,” again i acquiesce to his request and he places something in them. “Now you can open your eyes,” i do so and the gift in front of me is in fact not wrapped but in a glasses case. Not to sound ungrateful, but after all that suspense i thought it would be something special, like a new iPhone or the newest Harry Potter book.  
“Y/N, don’t be disappointed you haven’t even put it on yet. Plus i saved the best for last,” he says with a cheshire grin that has me smiling as well. I open the case with a click, to reveal dark sunglasses with black lens.

“Well thank you Jacob, i’ll wear it tomorrow when i-”

“But Y/N they're not just your average glasses”

“That’s exactly what you said when you were begging me to get you a new top hat,” i recall crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, but this isn’t about me. It’s about you, my birthday Rook,” he hugs me and places a kiss on top of my head, me sighing in content. We stay like that for what seems to be eternity, breathing in the each other’s scents and embrace. He slowly disentangles himself and grabs the glasses in both hands, looking into my eyes.

“Trust me Y/N, this is the best present you’ll ever get in your lifetime. Just trust me,” he strokes my cheek in a comforting way, I lean into his touch. I nod and stay still, looking into Jacob’s eyes when he’s putting the glasses on me. 

I’m confused at first because my surroundings look odd, everything looks eerily bright…as if its-

“Jacob? Is this… Colour?” The last word my voice catches and i start to tear up in realisation and joy. He nods slowly smiling at me, i don’t really catch the smile from me looking around the room and being fascinated from it. I get up and walk to the couch, “Red?” 

“This colour is dark brown, good try. Just keep trying, i’ll help you”

“Thank you so much, Jacob. I love you, so much,” i cry in joy into his shoulder. He pats my back, rubbing it time to time to comfort me.

I look up at him smiling down at me, and for the first time I notice his hair glows in more than one shade of a colour. It’s a beautiful dark colour, yet in the light of the sun, it shines almost the colour of the sun. His eyes which were always dark like the night to me, look almost golden, almost brilliant like what people say emeralds look. I had never understood how a colour could shine – as I could see light, but it had never seemed any different till now. It actually shines, with…feeling and emotion and the most vibrant thing I had ever seen. It was not only the way he looked at me, but how he looked. I don’t even know how to describe it – I had never been able to, and I could only understand and learn this now. All I knew was that he is beautiful. 

“Well, ever since you’ve told me that you're colour-blind and have never seen colours before, i thought to myself, ‘I want to do everything in my power to give her the sight of colour and to stop her living in a world which only has the hue of shades.’ So around our 5th anniversary i looked up cures for colourblindness, it came up with nothing but contact lenses and glasses. I got contacts as well as the glasses but i know how you hate the way to put in contacts as well as out, although sometimes you just need to try them for yourself,” he says to me, i silently thank the gods above, angels and everyone and anything up there watching out for me; giving me this beautiful man. Inside and out.

“Thank you, thank you so much for being in my life!”

“And i thank you, you are the most beautiful and smartest girl i’ve ever met. But now, let’s teach you the names to different colours,” he grabs my hand in excitement and pulls me to his office. He lets go of my hand and jogs over behind his desk, looking through his drawers.

“What are you-”

“AH HA, I’ve found them,” he expresses loudly, holding up coloured pencils in his hand. I giggle at his childish glee.

“Now, Y/N. I’m going to teach you basic colours, so listen and watch carefully,” he says trying to sound serious but unfortunately can’t. He pulls out a light coloured pencil, “this is yellow.”

“Yell-oh,” i sound out, pointing at the pencil.

“Yes but now say it quicker,” he grins

“Yellow”

He grabs out another one, “now this one is blue.” 

“Blue~” i copy, clapping my hands in happiness. “I like blue, it’s pretty”

“My favourite colour is… this one,” he pulls out another from the tin of pencils. “Green”

“No offence Jacob but i like blue more”

“But why? Green is the most sexiest colour in the world!” He exaggerated with a grin

“Yeah but me likey blue~” i say stomping my foot playfully. We both turn into a pair of kids giggling and laughing our heads off. We stop to catch our breaths and looked into each other’s eyes. “We are such children sometimes Jacob,” he flashes a quick and gentle smile before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. He stops us when we’re outside, the soft (green) grass and our little flowerbed full of daisies, Irises, Tulips, Jasmines and Blue Bells.

“That’s sky blue,” Jacob points at the sky while holding my other hand.

“Pretty…” i sit on the grass, pulling Jacob to sit next to me. I accidentally pull to suddenly and hard, that he tumbles onto the grass, landing on his tummy with his backside up. “Jacob are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“You just caught me off guard…don’t worry, just got winded that’s all darling,” he winks turning around on his back, pulling me on top of him. My cheek is rubs against his chest, the glasses painfully pressing against my temple, but not so uncomfortable that I would even consider removing his gift.

“Ow, my glasses,” i sit up on his waist, adjusting to the unfamiliar protrusions. He does a slight chuckle and I playfully punch him in the chest, goading another guffaw of laughter. I roll off of him, but his arm automatically wounds around me. 

“Can we lay here?” Jacob asks. I nod my head with a smile, resting my head against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so please no hate comments, if you enjoyed this please kudos and comment below if you want more fluff from moi.


End file.
